Francis
Francis is one of the four playable Survivors in Left 4 Dead. He is a large, tough biker with tattoos covering his arms and neck. His tattoos identify him as a member of "Hell's Legion", a name possibly inspired by the real-world Hell's Angels Motorcycle Club. Since his character model has changed, it has been speculated that Francis' new face was modeled after the head developer of the game, Mike Booth, and that he has the Lambda symbol from the Half-Life series cut into his hair. In the official media, he is always seen wielding either the pump shotgun or the auto shotgun. He is voiced by Vince Valenzuela. Official description Cocky, loud, and pretty sure he's indestructible, Francis acts like the zombie apocalypse is the world's biggest bar fight. When the virus hit, everybody else stockpiled food and looked for a place to hide. Francis found a gun and had some fun. No cops, no laws, no order—if it wasn't for all the zombies, he could almost get used to life like this.Survivors descriptions Hatred for everything Francis is notable for often contextually exclaiming how he hates something. Anything, really. Among the things Francis hates: * The Army * Ayn Rand * Bats (dislikes) * Boat lawyers * Boat people * Boomers * Camping * Churches * Cops * Doctors * Electric fences * Elevators * Helicopters * Hospitals * Hotels * Hunters * Jumping * Lawyers * Mazes * Planes * Sewers * Small towns * Smokers * Stairs * Subways * Tanks * Trains * Trainyards * Tunnels * Turnpikes * Vampires * Vans * Vomit * Walking * Water * Whispering * Witches * Woods * Zombies Despite stating that he hates the Army, he also is quoted saying "I LOVE the goddamn army!" Also, when asked by Bill if there's anything he doesn't hate, he replies, "I don't hate vests!" Quotes *'Francis': Come on, which of you jackasses just guffed? :Zoey: Oops, sorry! *"What if just your beard starts to turn? Can I shoot that too?" *"Look on the bright side; even if you guys die, I'll still be really handsome!" *'[' When Zoey says that the helicopter pilot had better be there ]''' "If he isn't, we'll die with a nice view of the city." *[' ''Noticing a sign warning of deer crossing at The Turnpike ]''' "Watch out! There's *deer* around here." *[' ''To Church Guy ]' "We're cops! Open up!" "...Why?" "Well, I'm Francis, that's Grandpa Bill and...''there's zombies out here! Open the goddammed door!" *[' ''To Church Guy ] :'''Francis: "Have a heart, we got a helpless old man with us!" :Bill: Hey! *"Man, I don't think that cop thing worked..." *"I'm gonna take that bell down and shove it up your ass!" *'[' After Louis has stated that Riverside is a bust, and they should get to the river ]' :'Francis: That's better than my plan. :Bill: What was that? :Francis: I didn't have one. *"Attention Boat Owner, we are the cops. I--we command you to come pick us up!" *"'God is dead', huh? Well tell him to join the club." *'[ 'Realizes radio is just a tape rather than live ]' "Goddamn tape looped piece of shit, I hate the Army." '[ APC arrives ]' "I love the Army!", or sometimes, "I forgive you Army, I love you guys!" *"''Someone should use their health pack." *"Zoey, darlin', you should heal up." *"Bill, can I borrow your medkit? I just want to look at it." *"Watch my back. But hey, don't stare at my ass!" *[ Upon being helped up after being incapacitated '''] "Yeah... good thing I'm indestructible." *"Watch your ass!" *"Do that again, and you're gonna be firing that thing out of your ass!" *"Shoot me again, and I'm gonna kick your ass!" *"Gee, nice shot Bill, that was my ass!" *"I'm coming Bill, keep your beard on!" *"Louis, you look like shit!" *"Is anyone there? Marco!" *'[' Responding to a nearby Witch ]''' "I'll give her something to cry about ..." *"Yeah, you better hide! Sweatshirt wearin' little wuss..." *[' ''Upon picking up a weapon ]' :'Francis: Groovy. :Zoey: Groovy. *'Francis': Groovy. :Louis: [Short laugh] :Francis: What's so funny? It is groovy. * "This is the most sober Ive ever been in an airport." Trivia * Originally, the developers had the idea to make Francis and Zoey show some sort of affection towards one another. However, this was found to be distracting, and was cut out of the game.Left 4 Dead Commentary'' References Category:The Survivors